<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 PROMPT CHALLENGE: HOGWARTS! QUIRRELLMORT EDITION by BananaSlayer723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167311">30 PROMPT CHALLENGE: HOGWARTS! QUIRRELLMORT EDITION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSlayer723/pseuds/BananaSlayer723'>BananaSlayer723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarKid Productions RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Very Potter Musical - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Quirreldmort, Quirrellmort - Freeform, Quirrelmort, au where bellatrix isn’t a bitch, avpm, ravenclaw characters get more screentime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSlayer723/pseuds/BananaSlayer723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>guyz dis is OLD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1: Things we Carry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: things we carry </p><p>the two meet for the first time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<em>Ah-! Crap—</em>' Quirrell looked around frantically, hands still lingering in his opened book bag. His potions book was absent in the cluttered mess of a carrier. His eyes spotted the clock hanging right above a window, ticking away at the seconds. If Quirrell was fast enough, he might be able to get it from Ravenclaw Common Room, but then there was the task of solving the riddle to get in.</p><p> </p><p>Panic started to settle in his mind as he shut his bag closed, and hoisted it over his shoulder. He wasn't that far from the room, but the crowds moving through the hallway might slow him down. Biting his lip, he ran his way through like a bull. He had no time for embarrassment, as he only yelled 'sorry!' when people cast him confused glances.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his running came to a halt as he felt a body collide with his. He landed on his behind, eyes moving upward only to find a pale boy in Slytherin uniform. If he wasn't nervous before, he was now.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my Wizard god-" Quirrell stammered. In front of him, the "Dark Lord", Tom Riddle, was sitting on his ass because he bumped into him. Quickly, he gathered his fallen bag and scooped up a few books that fell out, face and ears red. He needed to get out of there as fast as possible- He could feel people staring.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even gonna say sorry?" Tom sneered. "Jeez, talk about rude."</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry, b-but I'm in a bit of a r-rush." Quirrell squeaked, his stutter kicking in. He stuffed a few more books into his bag, along with some quills. "I-I-I really am s-sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Tom rolled his eyes. "Whatever, pipsqueak. I won't do anything to you, because I'm in a bit of a hurry myself." He was about to get up when he spotted a book with a.. werewolf kissing a human girl? Out of curiosity he picked it up, not really thinking. "Wow, really? Is this a Muggle book?" He spat.</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell would've rolled his eyes right then and there, but he knew better. Instead he just grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag. "D-do you have a problem w-with muggles?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, duh! Muggles are gross and-" Tom paused when Quirrell glared. "What? I'm only saying the truth!"</p><p> </p><p>"D-Don't be racist, R-Riddle. I'm a halfblood." Quirrell said, a little angry now.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a threat? Why should I care what you think?" Tom demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not the only person who spilled their stuff when they fell down." Quirrell shoved a potion's book into Tom's hands. "People are laughing. You b-better watch your reputation after this."</p><p> </p><p>Tom fell into silence, scowling at Quirrell who swiftly took his bag and glanced at the Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm n-not that scared of you, you know. Nervous, definitely. But your dark l-lord facade is nothing but a w-way to cover up your insecurities." Quirrell said and then turned around and ran, his head of mousy hair disappearing into the shuffling crowds of students.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2: An Open Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: an open door</p><p>the two meet again but in a different year this time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quirrell cursed himself for being so nice as he stumbled to Professor Slughorn's office. What had transpired was Slughorn insisted Quirrell join him for a cup of tea, and Quirrell being too nervous to say no, had ended up here in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, Quirrell knocked on the door, trying to stand tall.</p><p> </p><p>When the door creaked open, Slughorn stood there with a toothy smile. "Ah, Quirinus Quirrell! Thank you for coming- come in, come in. I have biscuits and tea!" He stood to the side to let Quirrell in.</p><p> </p><p>The sweet aroma of the treats filled the air when Quirrell walked in. That's when he noticed how spacious and roomy the office was, with two couches and a chair set up.</p><p> </p><p>"Make yourself comfy, Quirrell! Sit anywhere you want, I'm gonna wait to greet my other guests." Slughorn explained enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell sat down on a couch, "Other guests?" He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Tom Riddle, Lily Evans, and more." Slughorn scooped a biscuit up, "Recognize any of 'em?"</p><p> </p><p>Tom Riddle... oh- wasn't that the guy Quirrell ran into before like a year ago? "Uhm.. yes, sir. Never actually spoken to them before, though."</p><p>Nodding, Slughorn took a bite out of his biscuit and kept watch by the door. After a few moments, the door swung open again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Evans! Glad you could make it.." came the jolly voice of Slughorn. A girl of red hair walked into the room and sat next to Quirrell. Lily.. that's her name, wasn't it? Quirrell couldn't remember, as he dismissed the name as irrelevant.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at Quirrell, before scooping up a cup of tea. They snacked in uncomfortable silence, waiting for the other students.</p><p> </p><p>"S-So, uhm.. you're part of the Slug-Club, too?" Lily asked, a little awkward but her smile didn't falter.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Quirrell put his cup of tea down and bit his tongue so he wouldn't say 'obviously.'. "Yes. According to Professor Slughorn, I'm special.. or whatnot- I'm not sure."</p><p> </p><p>Lily hummed in response. "Yeah, he said that to me as well." She sipped her tea, "I wonder who else is arriving?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well if they're the students with good grades and who Slughorn obviously shares some favoritism to, I'd assume James Potter and-" at that, Lily grew slightly red but she also frowned. "-perhaps Severus Snape. We know for a fact that Tom Riddle is coming." Quirrell continued.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope Severus doesn't come, me and him had a little.. fight." Lily quickly grabbed a biscuit and ate it.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh yes, I know." Quirrell nodded. "That must've been why he was so sulky when I talked to him."</p><p> </p><p>"You're friends with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Acquaintances. We're usually partnered up."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see-"</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open. "Ah, hello Potter! Hello Riddle! Come in, come in!" He greeted the two, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>James Potter, a black haired boy with glasses, walked in with a smug smile as he saw Lily. He grabbed Quirrell's arm and pulled him off the couch, before plopping down next to the girl. Quirrell, now kicked off from the couch, looked around for a seat. Slughorn was sitting in the chair, and Tom was on the couch. With a quiet sigh, he settled for sitting next to the narcissistic Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"So I see you've all found a sitting spot- very good!" Slughorn said. "Now, I'd like to discuss all of your ambitions, just to get well acquainted with you all."</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn scanned the group, before gesturing at James. "You, Potter, what are you going to be when you grow up?"</p><p> </p><p>James hummed, munching happily at a biscuit. "Well," He swallowed, "Probably a professional Quidditch player. I'm gonna be the best seeker around."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say you already are, my dear boy!" Slughorn chuckled, to which James' smile grew wider. "Say, I have a few friends who are involved with professional Quidditch, some which I taught. Maybe I could talk to them, and you could come along? To get tips and show off your talent, of course."</p><p> </p><p>James nodded eagerly. "That sounds totally awesome, professor."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what about you Riddle?" Slughorn turned to Tom, who was playing around with his wand. "What is your ambition?"</p><p> </p><p>Tom immediately answered, "I'm gonna be a Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor here." He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohoho, is that so? I bet you'll get the job in no time!" Slughorn complimented. "The headmaster loves you, if he continues to stay headmaster when you're of age, I bet you'll do just fine! And what about you Quirrell?"</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell thought for a moment. To be honest, he had never thought about it- but maybe he could be an herbology professor? He had always taken a liking to plants.. "Erm, I'm not so sure.. I might be an herbology professor."</p><p> </p><p>"Herbology? Yes I expected that, our current professor gushes about your talent!" Sipping his tea, Slughorn tapped his chin in thought. "You're very intelligent for your age, you'll probably be able to get the job no matter what school you apply to- do you have one in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. I was actually thinking of Hogwarts, maybe.."</p><p> </p><p>"Brilliant! You and Tom might be working together, then!" Slughorn smiled, not even noticing Tom and Quirrell glancing at each other, supposedly sizing each other up.</p><p> </p><p>Tom wondered about this Quirrell kid a bit ever since their first encounter. The kid had guts, Tom couldn't lie, but he was way too snarky and was a bit of a smart ass. But Tom had to respect him- the Ravenclaw was able to talk back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell bit his lip. Tom was arrogant. He had this god complex where all his 'friends' called him the dark lord. Of course, Quirrell was kind of scared of him in first year when they bumped into each other, but that fear only turned into curiosity. He was a mystery! What were his hobbies? Why did he want to be a professor? Quirrell was sure Tom would kill the students before he even started teaching.</p><p> </p><p>The two were snapped out of their little reverie when Lily talked about her own aspirations. They turned away, hoping nobody noticed how long they stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"So many open doors of opportunities for you kids! I see many of you succeeding in the future. Hopefully you'll all attend our next little get together!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3: Faces in the Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: faces in the street </p><p>tom’s getting weird thoughts at hogsmeade</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My lord! My lord!" Bellatrix Lestrange hopped up and down. Her black hair swayed as she almost slipped, grabbing onto Tom's shoulder as support. "Shall we go grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded, earning a delighted squeal from Bellatrix. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I suppose it is kinda cold." He said coolly and shrugged. The girl let go of his shoulder and proceeded to run up ahead, scouting for the wizard pub.</p><p> </p><p>They were on a Hogsmeade trip, nothing special, but Tom did love the atmosphere. It was all so welcoming, and he couldn't help but feel special in the wizard-only town.</p><p> </p><p>But not to mention, it also gave him a chance to eavesdrop. When almost the whole school came to the trip, he was bound to pick up some info on the latest drama- and if he was lucky, he'd be able to find out secrets he wasn't supposed to hear. Call him a jerk for listening in on conversations, but nobody really tells him these things! How else is he supposed to know?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Tom realized he lost Bellatrix to the crowd. Where did that crazy girl go? He stood on his toes and looked around, but he couldn't find her. With a sigh, he supposed he'd have to meet her at the Three Broomsticks.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd around Tom dissipated as he walked, making him feel a little lonely. Bellatrix was gonna pay for leaving him behind! Trying to think of what he was gonna make her do to actually pay, though, he wasn't being completely aware of his surroundings..</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's why he almost jumped out of his skin when he realized he was going in the same direction as Quirrell. Tom didn't even know why he cared so much- maybe he just stood out because they met? The uneasiness in his stomach disagreed though. He really needed a drink- butterflies were swarming his stomach, almost like he was.. nervous or something.</p><p> </p><p>He was relieved when he arrived at his destination and saw Bellatrix sitting in a booth. Quickly, he ran to her and sat down across from her, happy to realize that Quirrell wasn't near him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"My lord! I'm sorry, when I looked behind me, I couldn't find you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet, Bellatrix." Tom groaned, resting his chin on the table. "I need a drink.."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course- I ordered two for when you'd get here." Bellatrix grabbed a glass of Butterbeer that was sitting by the edge. She handed it to Tom, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Are you alright, my lord? Your face is red, and you seem a little out of breath."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just cold, Bella." Tom sipped his drink, not sure if he even believed himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4: Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: mirror</p><p>tom needs to get his shit together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so pissed they cancelled satanic rituals class!" Tom ranted into the bathroom, Lucius following behind. "That was the best class other than Defense Against Dark Arts!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, truly a pity my lord." Lucius said, looking into the mirror and pulling out a brush. He combed his hair, listening to Tom complain more and more about other various things. "Satanic rituals class was a bit dangerous, though."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess, but it's their problem if they get hurt." Tom replied. He took a comb from out of his bag and ran it through his hair, slicking it back. He squinted into the mirror, trying to look for any strands sticking out of place.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom door opened and a Ravenclaw walked in with a Slytherin. Tom immediately recognized them as Severus Snape and.. Quirinus Quirrell. He shoved his comb into his bag, and hurried into a bathroom stall. Why was he so nervous? What the hell was going on? Whatever feelings that Quirrell boy brought around, it was hurting Tom- a lot, so it must've been the Ravenclaw's fault! He stood there in the stall, idly waiting for Quirrell to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're seriously thinking of trying out for Quidditch?" A monotone voice asked. Tom assumed it was Snape.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so hard to believe?" Quirrell replied.</p><p>"Well, you don't strike me as.. sporty. And no offense, but you're a twig."</p><p> </p><p>"I find that offensive, thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just some advice, because if you're going into that game, you're going to die."</p><p> </p><p>Tom imagined Quirrell rolling his eyes, even though he couldn't see him from the other side of the stall.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, didn't know you cared about me, Snapey."</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't. I just don't want my potions partner to die, because you're the only person in that wretched class who's bearable."</p><p>"I'm flattered."</p><p> </p><p>Shit, that's right. Slytherins have potion class with Ravenclaws. If Tom didn't get over this stupid feeling, he'd fail potions class. He couldn't have that..</p><p> </p><p>He sucked in a deep breath and swung open the bathroom stall's door, walking to a sink to wash his hands of sweat he didn't even notice at first. As the water ran down his palms, he continued to listen to the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"So I heard you were making your own dark spells."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-" Snape paused. "Who told you that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna cite my sources. But based on your reaction I'm gonna assume they were correct. What spells did you make?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like I'd show them to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Awww. Please?"</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked up into the mirror where he saw Quirrell's reflection. He was leaning into Snape's face, a devious smirk on him. Tom felt an unreasonable amount of pain hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"Personal space- ever heard of it, Quirinus?"</p><p>Quirrell sighed. "Well, that's too bad, then." Quirrell went to the door, ready to leave. "I'll see you in potions."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5: Out of Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: out of control</p><p>a short one showing how tom’s starting to feel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this rate, Tom swore he was gonna have a heart attack. Because every time he saw</p><p>Quirrell walk through that Potion's Class door, his face burned and his heart began to beat rapidly. He tried to ignore him, but..</p><p> </p><p>His feelings were beyond out of his control, at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6: This Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: this road</p><p>quirrell gets bullied [tw for bullying]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Quirrell was thrown onto the patch of snow, bruises littering his arms. His vision was hazy- he couldn't see a single thing clearly. All he remembered was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade and then being jumped by a few Ravenclaw boys. They spouted nonsense of Quirrell being a freak- a nerd, like he was harmful to society in some way.</p><p> </p><p>The coldness of the snow began to numb his elbows, the rashes starting to burn even more and more. He meekly reached into his robe pocket, searching for his wand. That's when his arm was pulled upward, causing him to dangle in the air. There was a ringing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look! Little Quirinus is trying to get his wand! Catch!"</p><p> </p><p>The main bully reached into Quirrell's pocket and snatched the wand, throwing it to one of his lackeys.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Stop.." Quirrell mumbled. He was dizzy.</p><p>He was dropped onto the ground, feeling utterly powerless. "You actual.. assholes."</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he heard was "Give me that Goddamn wand, or you'll pay." before blacking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7: Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: aftermath</p><p>what happened afterwards</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Really!" Madame Pomfrey huffed, eyes narrowed at the boy in front of her. "I can't believe they attacked poor Quirrell like that."</p><p>Tom nodded, eyes moving to the sleeping Quirrell, residing stationary in a bed. "Yeah, that was kinda mean."</p><p> </p><p>"More than mean! I'm going to have to talk to Ravenclaw Head about this.." Madame Pomfrey hurried to the bed, putting her hand on Quirrell's forehead. "It's a good thing you brought him here, Tom. I'll have to reward Slytherin 10 points."</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell's eye twitched, a groan escaping his mouth. Tom froze at the sudden movement, not sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>While Madame Pomfrey fussed over Quirrell, Accio'ing some chocolates over to the bed, Tom quickly opened the door and left. I'm not scared, he told himself. I'm definitely not nervous. I'm just leaving so he doesn't know, and I can keep up my dark lord thing going. Nobody can know.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he ran a hand through his slick hair. He'll forget about Quirrell. He just helped out because the poor dude was pitiful. That's all- he didn't really feel bad, just pitied him. '<em>There's a difference, right?</em></p><p>
  <em>God, I hope so.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8: Very Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: very loud </p><p>they finally have a proper conversation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quirrell's head was spinning. The Ravenclaw common room was being way too loud for his tastes. He would've gone to his dorm, but he shared it with three class clowns who were probably doing some ritual to summon demons. With a sigh, Quirrell tossed his book into his bag and put it on before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>As he pushed the door open his mind began to wander. Like what exactly happened before that.. who was it, Tom Riddle?.. saved him? And why did he even care? Most slytherins (or people in general) didn't really care about Quirrell. The only person at Hogwarts he could think of that was an exception was Severus Snape, but then again, Quirrell didn't even know if Snape liked him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Tom just took pity on Quirrell. Yeah, that was it. He didn't care. There was an extremely distinct difference between the two. Quirrell couldn't blame Tom for saving him. He knew he was a scrawny, unpopular nerd who always bit off more than he could chew. Those bullies, however, were strong, charming, and simply more likeable.. not to mention, they weren't freaks like Quirrell...</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw shook his head to clear his mind of those dark thoughts. No, he mustn't linger on the past. He'll just take a quick walk through the halls and return to the common room, just in time for curfew!</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't help those feelings of not wanting to go back begin to swarm his insides. When he came to Hogwarts, he was so excited! He knew he was smart, he knew he was gonna be Ravenclaw- he was basically just prepared for school! After being cooped up in that old cottage back home, to finally have friends was gonna be life changing for little old Quirrell..</p><p>If only that stupid, stupid! Scarf didn't-</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" Quirrell heard a grunt and looked up, he was completely zoned out; he didn't realize there was a Slytherin right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch where you're going, twerp—"</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw and Slytherin locked eyes, before realizing who they were facing.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>That's Tom!-'</em></p><p>
  <em>'That's Quirrell!-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.." Quirrell cleared his throat, backing up. "Sorry.. I-I didn't see you there-" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing around the hall for possible escape routes from the interaction. 'Shit! Get yourself together Quirrell, quit stuttering, coward!'</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, Tom finally remembered where he was. It was so easy to get lost in those blue eyes for some reason. "Yeah, yeah.. uh, whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"You're the uhm.. guy t-that uh, saved me.?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- yeah!" Tom tried to regain his coolness and calm composure. "You should really uh, fight back next time, dude. Does it still hurt, though?"</p><p> </p><p>Absentmindedly scratching at where a cut used to be on his arm, he nodded. "No, I'm doing better. Madam Pomfrey's a really good healer. At least this school's doing one thing right by hiring her!" Quirrell chuckled at his own joke, but it was more of an unsure laugh if he should've said that.</p><p> </p><p>Tom cracked a smile. "Yeah." Tom said. "By the way, what ever happened to those losers who were picking on you?"</p><p> </p><p>With a satisfied glint in his eyes, Quirrell quietly giggled which made Tom's heart do flips. "They got in trouble, obviously. Detention with none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. They also sent an owl to each of their guardians."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- with Dumbledore?" Tom couldn't help but snicker. "What's he gonna do?"</p><p> </p><p>With a shrug, Quirrell coolly said, "Dunno- but I bet it's gonna be horrible for them." Then Quirrell got slightly more serious. He looked away sort of shy, and grinned to himself. "But uh, thanks. A lot. You're the first to ever help me."</p><p> </p><p>'I know he's kind of nerdy but nobody helped him? Isn't he friends with Snape? What about other friends?-' Tom mentally slapped himself for the thoughts. "It's no biggie Squirrel. I'm just doing what any normal person would do." He quickly added, "Just- don't tell anyone about this, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! It's the least I could do.." Quirrell smiled, heart thumping in his chest. "But uh, did you just call me Squirrell?"</p><p> </p><p>Tom paused.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm. No."</p><p> </p><p>Raising a brow, Quirrell snickered. "Suppose I should give you a nickname, as well? How about Tommy? Snake man? Hm.."</p><p> </p><p>Tom grabbed Quirrell's hand. "You are absolutely not to tell anyone about this, alright?" Red dusted across his face as he spoke. "I have a reputation. And you are not to talk to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." Quirrell replied in a slightly deflated voice as if a little disappointed. "Tommy." A tiny smile made its way up to his face shortly after as he turned around. Tom watched Quirrell walk away, his heart beating at a rapid pace..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9: Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: shoes</p><p>tom sees quirrell again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unnatural. Terrifying, almost. Scratch that- it was terrifying. No matter where Tom looked, Quirrell was there and Tom was always able to pick him out from the crowd almost immediately. It was almost like Quirrell was a magnet for his eyes, but he tried desperately hard to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed today was no different, either. Tom was walking through the hallway when he saw Ravenclaws out on the field through a window. When he saw Quirrell, his curiosity peaked and he immediately walked to the window and watched.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>They're doing Quidditch try-outs...</em>' He thought. The Quidditch captain, a tall girl named Reya Rennoll, was holding a broomstick and shouting orders at the students. Tom glanced at Quirrell who was near the front of the line, and looked scared when Reya stomped. '<em>Poor dude..'</em> He caught himself feeling almost bad, and slapped himself. '<em>No! Stop it, Tom. If he gets into the team, then he's your enemy!</em>'</p><p> </p><p>And it wasn't untrue. Tom was almost guaranteed a spot in the Slytherin team. If he was being honest, he was probably the best dang flyer out of the entire house! Maybe the entire school, if he included his Quidditch skills! If he was put against Quirrell, he'd probably get distracted the entire game. What an embarrassment that'd be! '<em>Tom Riddle is defeated by weird Ravenclaw</em>!'</p><p> </p><p>But despite all this, he couldn't help but feel his heart leap everytime Quirrell dodged a ball being thrown at him. He was mentally cheering him on, as much as he hated to admit it. Biting his lip, Tom realized how good the kid was at flying. '<em>I want to be his friend</em>.' was a constant thought that was fired down in his head, but it wasn't going down without a fight as he felt himself get impressed by Quirrell.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Quirrell's turn was over. The kid nailed it, in Tom's opinion, but he could've been faster and cleaner with his landing. It was at that moment that Quirrell turned around and looked directly into Tom's eyes from all the way in the field.</p><p> </p><p>It sent a shiver down the Slytherin's spine. Did Quirrell know the entire time? Shit.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw looked around and approached the window, a smile on his face. He seemed satisfied to know that Tom was spectating him, as he walked with his head held high; a sight Tom never thought he'd ever see.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Quirrell spoke with confidence. "Well hello there Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to not talk to me." Tom growled, before registering what Quirrell had just called him. "Wait- what? Did you just.. call me Tommy?!"</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, isn't it cute, though?" Quirrell giggled. "At least it's not the name Squirrel."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you're bringing that little accident up.."</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell smirked, leaning on the window sill so there was a smaller gap between them. "Accident? How disappointing. I thought you were actually warming up to me."</p><p> </p><p>Tom couldn't help but smile. "Warm up to you?" A chuckle escaped him, and before he knew it, he was looking Quirrell up and down. "Dude, you're covered in dirt. That's disgusting."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you, some clean-freak?" Rolling his eyes, the brown haired boy snickered.</p><p> </p><p>He did a dramatic gasp. "How dare you! I am the dark lord! Do you not know respect?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're so funny, Tom." Quirrell laughed. "Wanna hang out? We have some free time left, and try-outs are just about to finish."</p><p> </p><p>"I-" The dark lord didn't know why, but the hopeful look in his eyes made him feel inclined to say yes. "Sure. But you better wipe your dirty ass shoes off before stepping into this school."</p><p> </p><p>With a snort, Quirrell nodded. "Deal!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10: Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: nothing </p><p>tom’s basically a tsunsdere</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Were they friends? Tom couldn't really tell. He never had one before besides Lucius and Bellatrix- and even then, they usually treated him as a lord and savior and not as a friend. Due to his lack of experience with friendship, it was.. hard for Tom to accept the pleasant feelings he got around the boy, so he felt the need to only talk to him privately. After all, he wouldn't want his reputation to get messed up, would he?</p><p> </p><p>And yet Quirrell.. Quirrell was so different. Tom didn't want to care about him, but he did. The guy was so patient- he basically shrugged it off when Tom was aggressive or rude to him in public. He wasn't offended or even scared, he was just curious (Tom realized that's probably why he's Ravenclaw) and at the most, only nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Tom reckoned that's why he felt so intrigued by the boy, who had more guts than all of the Gryffindors combined.</p><p> </p><p>'Then again, it isn't hard to beat Gryffindors at anything.' Tom thought with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>"You're smiling. Did something good happen?" Quirrell greeted Tom with a wave, seeing him walk into the library.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. "Nah, just in a good mood, I guess." Tom replied. And it wasn't exactly a lie either. Ever since he started hanging out with Quirrell- in secret, obviously- he was happier. Of course his heart kept going haywire when the Ravenclaw was near him, but he reckoned that was probably normal with friends.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sat down at a table next to Quirrell, who was reading a book by a Muggle named 'Jane Austen.' He didn't really understand why he liked those books so much, maybe it was because he was a mudbloo- halfblood.  'I suppose I should stop saying that if I'm his.. Friend.'</p><p>"So what's up? Anything interesting going on?" Quirrell asked, closing his book.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess Quidditch teams are getting announced tomorrow." Tom said, tapping his fingers on the table. "But since we're both almost guaranteed a spot in the teams, I wouldn't consider it that interesting."</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw looked at him in confusion. "Well, you're guaranteed a spot. I dunno about me, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you were awesome. Quit being so modest."</p><p> </p><p>"It's true though. You only saw part of the try-outs, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I mean, I guess-" Tom paused. "Wait- how did you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Know what?"</p><p> </p><p>"That I only saw part of the try-outs?"</p><p> </p><p>"..Uhm- well, I-I guess when you're the dark lord, you're.. H-hard to miss?"</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little awkward now, Quirrell coughed into his hand. "A-Anyways! Moving on.. Did you finish the potions homework?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, way too easy." Tom said. "Oh! That reminds me. Slughorn told me to tell you you're invited to the next Slug Club meeting."</p><p> </p><p>With a groan, Quirrell leaned back in his chair. "I don't wanna go, but if I say no, it might be too mean.."</p><p> </p><p>"How is that mean? You're not required to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, y'know.. We're kinda Slughorn's favorite students. If I don't go, I might hurt his feelings..? I dunno- my mom told me to always accept invites.." </p><p> </p><p>Tom snorted. "Well your mom's not here, is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no, I suppose not." Quirrell murmured.</p><p>"And do you really care about Slughorn's feelings?"</p><p> </p><p>With a hum, Quirrell replied. "I mean.."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." Tom pat Quirrell's back. "Just stand up for yourself. If it makes you feel better, I can skip it too."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd really do that? For me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean.. I knew you were full of surprises, but oh boy. Didn't think you'd really do stuff just to make me feel better.."</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Tom playfully punched Quirrell. "You're my.. friend, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>With a small gasp- and oh fuck, did that make Tom feel like he saw the sun for the first time- Quirrell smiled. "So.. are you warming up to me now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, maybe not."</p><p> </p><p>"What can I give to you, just for you to admit you like me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely nothing."</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Because it's far more than just liking you.</em>'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11: Anywhere in the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: anywhere in the world</p><p>tom does something dumb and cares far too much about his reputation and title.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the pair had secret meetings every Sunday, Tom couldn't help but favor that day above every other. Quirrell had a certain charm to him that kept Tom wanting more, and so, he tried to his very best to satisfy his needs. But the thing was he didn't know his needs. Were friends supposed to feel this way? Or was the excessive amount of heat going to his face caused by the fact he thought Quirrell was kind of adorable?</p><p> </p><p>Don't get him wrong, he thought Quirrell was average looking. He was actually kinda cute. But when the sudden thoughts of how he wanted to just wrap his arms around the Ravenclaw popped up, Tom knew something was up. He thought other kids were cute, like Bellatrix and Lucius were definitely gorgeous in their own ways, but something was different with Quirrell.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed this was just another part of the experience of learning how to be friends with someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Quirrell." Tom greeted as he walked into an empty classroom where only Quirrell was. The perfect spot for their perfect conversations.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hello!" Quirrell walked over to Tom. He had a slight spring in his walk, Tom noticed.</p><p>"You seem happy."</p><p> </p><p>Scratching the back of his neck, Quirrell nodded. "Well, Quidditch teams have been released. I actually was gonna check them out after we talked."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit! That's right!" Tom said. "Man, I totally forgot. Hey- wanna check it out together?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. together? Right now? In public?"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Tom opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you care if people see us even interacting? Who are you, and what have you done to Tom Riddle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, c'mon. It's fine, nobody will notice because they're too busy talking to their own friends."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not the one worried." Quirrell rolled his eyes. "But if you say so, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>With a grin, Tom took hold of Quirrell's hand and led him to a bulletin board in the hallway. He didn't even realize they were holding hands, until his eyes landed on a paper pinned to the board reading 'QUIDDITCH TEAMS.' Almost immediately, Quirrell pushed Tom out of the way to see better.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ravenclaw:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Captain: Reya Rennoll</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeker: Gilderoy Lockhart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beaters: Chisato Chang &amp; Pandora Lovegood</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chasers: Parker Clearwater, Mathew Corner, &amp; Davis Davies</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Slytherin:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Captain: Daniel Danson</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeker: Tom Riddle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beaters: Lucius Malfoy &amp; Billy Zabini</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chasers: Andromeda Tonks, Rodolphus Lestrange, &amp; Jarold Willow</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell read it over and over again, all while Tom was mentally fighting himself. On one hand, at least he wouldn't have to go against Quirrell, but on the other he did feel pretty bad. Quirrell wasn't that bad, after all- sloppy, maybe, but had great potential. It made him feel guilty when he smiled when Quirrell wasn't looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the Ravenclaw looked back at Tom in defeat and acceptance. Groaning, he threw his hands on his face and let out a big sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, dude, c'mon it's not that bad."</p><p> </p><p>"Not that bad-?! Dude!" Quirrell put his hands on Tom's shoulders and shook him. "I-I spent hours practicing! J-Just so I could show everyone I-I'm strong!"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Sighing deeply, Quirrell looked away. "Man, I-I just wanted to impress everyone. Maybe then I'd actually feel content."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you wanna do that?" Tom questioned, prying the boy's hands off his shoulders. "You're already the smartest damn kid in the whole school, what more could you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"But nobody likes me!" Quirrell raised his voice a little louder, his throat becoming tighter. He bit his lip, and sucked in a large amount of air. "L-listen. When you're known as the smart kid, people just think you're a nerd. I know I'm more, and I'm sick of being underestimated! I thought I could actually show off at Quidditch.."</p><p> </p><p>By now, a few people noticed they were together and pointed. While Quirrell was busy rereading the teams over and over again, Tom quickly slipped away through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably a stupid thing to do, but Tom was confused on why he felt so guilty, and he wasn't in the mood for rumors to start. He'd rather be anywhere else in the world, than in front of that bulletin board.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that bruh moment u forget to update ur book smh my head</p><p>thanks for the comments guys!!! ily all :)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12: Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: stars</p><p>quirrell reflects on tom’s sudden departure after they went to see the team results together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: slight sexism from gilderoy </p><p>have I mentioned I lowkey am obsessed w quirrell? I wanted to show his relations with his fellow ravenclaws here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stars are nice. They don't patronize you or leave you in a crowd. They also don't care what you think about them, which Quirrell was beyond grateful for (despite him being a hypocrite.) That bastard Tom Riddle had ditched him when he was distracted! And as much as Quirrell hated to admit it- he felt a little disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>He knew the guy was an asshole, but he genuinely thought Tom had started to like him. Was it a trick? Quirrell bet it was. His friends probably put him up to it.</p><p> </p><p>With the thoughts racing in his head, the boy groaned as he continued to gaze out the Ravenclaw's tower window. The stars were twinkling tonight- probably brighter than usual. Or maybe that was just a trick of the light because of how dark and quiet the common room was. After all, Quirrell was the only one in the room along with a girl named Sybill Trelawney who was tinkering with a crystal ball.</p><p> </p><p>Every now and then Trelawney gasped when she saw something and interrupted the peace, but she was alright, Quirrell guessed. She was usually outcast by the Ravenclaw house like him, so in a way, he felt a little fond of her, no matter how eccentric she acted.</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell began to slowly drum his fingers on the window sill to the rhythm of a song he heard a long time ago, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the unpredictable noises in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, oh my..!" Trelawney gasped, clutching her chest. "I can't.. oh dear.." she whispered under her breath, squinting to look into the crystal ball.</p><p> </p><p>With an annoyed grunt, Quirrell turned around to stare at the girl as if she was crazy. She was muttering random words quietly, and quite frankly, Quirrell didn't wanna know what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you do your divination stuff in your dorm, Trelawney?" He asked. "It's getting a little.. unpleasant."</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney gawked at him as if he were a dragon or something.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.. did you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of silence, the girl nodded. "Yes, yes.. I see." She scooped up her crystal ball. "I mustn't interfere with divine fate... the man with two faces.. oh dear, oh dear.."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Quirrell said, a little concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"You are destined for greatness.. but... the coldness.. the shackles.." She murmured, ignoring any sign of confusion on Quirrell's expression. Suddenly, she hopped up with newfound energy. "You will warm a cold soul! He and you will.. I-I mean-" Her face heated up.</p><p> </p><p>"..What."</p><p> </p><p>"I must go! Or else the darkness will protrude!" She hid her face into her crystal ball, and scurried away to her dormitory, leaving a concerned Quirrell in her wake.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't actually believe any of that, do you, Quirinus?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at the stars, Quirrell sighed. "It's Quirrell, for the last time, Lockhart."</p><p> </p><p>A blond, beaming boy with his hands on his hips laughed. "Oh, ever so cold, Quirrell. I told you, you've gotten first name privileges!" He put his hand on his chest and cleared his throat. "Or does calling me Gilderoy cause you too much joy that you can't contain it?"</p><p> </p><p>"When did you even get in here? Aren't you just boasting about how you got into.."</p><p>Quirrell's voice trailed off, and he rested his face in his arms. "Ugh, nevermind."</p><p> </p><p>"I got in here after that silly girl left. I didn't want to engage with her, so I simply waited." Gilderoy walked up to him, putting his hand on Quirrell's shoulder. "What ails you, my good fellow?"</p><p> </p><p>"..It's not nice to call someone silly." Not so subtly dodging the question, Quirrell moved Gilderoy's hand. "Nor is it nice to purposely avoid them. Go brag to the girls, or whatever- just quit bugging me."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, but you see! That is the problem! I went to you specifically to ask for help."</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell raised a brow. "What can I do that your 'fan club' can't?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do I seduce women?"</p><p> </p><p>Blankly, Quirrell stared with anger starting to bubble inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you seem rather feminine, so I decided to ask you! To be completely honest, dear boy, no matter how untrue it may sound," Gilderoy groaned. "Women do not like me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Gee, can't see why." Quirrell said sarcastically. "And, what do you mean I'm feminine?"</p><p> </p><p>Gilderoy thought. "Well, you know.. your interest in flowers, your romance novel collection, not to mention you're interested in men!" He grinned, as if he just said something genius. "You're practically a girl!"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even have enough time to laugh, because of the fist making contact with his face. He groaned, putting his hands on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my Wizard God- oh my Wizard God-" Gilderoy paused, putting his finger on his nose and looking at it. "Am I bleeding? Oh my Wizard God-"</p><p> </p><p>"Keep your mouth shut next time, Lockhart." Quirrell was fuming as he cracked his knuckles. "You think you're the hottest person in school just because you're the Ravenclaw fucking seeker! Well news-flash, you're just an asshole!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the sudden change in attitude!" Gilderoy narrowed his eyes. "It was a compliment! Girls are pretty!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine with being called feminine, but Jesus Christ, have some common sense!" Quirrell snarled. "I'm a guy. A male. Just 'cause I like the same things as girls, doesn't change anything."</p><p> </p><p>"What's your problem?" Gilderoy huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sick of being called insults!" Quirrell scowled, before getting up. "Now, I'm going to sleep." Grumbling, Quirrell walked off towards the male dormitories without another word.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at his dorm, Quirrell entered the room and sat on his bed to think. He had lost his temper at Gilderoy, even going as far as to hit him. He felt guilty. That had never happened before; he usually wasn't angry, just disappointed. And even when he was mad, he was able to keep it under control. He felt sick in the stomach, making him groan in despair.</p><p> </p><p>The posters adorning the room had people smiling, laughing, and were radiating happiness. Quirrell felt like they were mocking him- showing him what he could be doing if he was just a little bit more likeable.</p><p> </p><p>'And of course, there's a Quidditch poster.' He thought bitterly. He bit his lip to refrain from screaming out of frustration. 'I'm so sick of being underestimated.. I just want to be treated like a normal person.'</p><p> </p><p>And he was treated like a normal person. But by only a few. His mind thought of everyone he knew that didn't see him as some sort of virus, but it lingered on the image of a certain Slytherin a little longer than the others. <em>'Tom Riddle.. Tom Riddle.. Fuck, he's hot-'</em></p><p> </p><p>Quirrell threw his pillow across the room, his face red. Was he really having such thoughts about the person who ditched him? The person who tried to make him feel better by just saying "it's not that bad"? The person who'd have no idea what Quirrell felt because they were completely opposites?!</p><p> </p><p>Yet at the same time, this was also the person who joked with him. Who was friendly. Who even defended him from bullies..</p><p> </p><p>Quirrell threw another pillow at the wall in a fit of anger, imagining the wall he was attacking as Tom's face. '<em>Jerk</em>.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13: Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: forgotten</p><p>rita skeeter here with the daily prophet about to get vibe checked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay sorry for not updating in a while! I started some starkid blogs on tumblr (@ask-hogwarts-quirrellmort and @a-very-starkid-murder-mystery) so I’m busy</p><p>this mostly focuses on rita skeeter who’s gonna become a minor character after the next chapter so don’t worry! we’ll get back to quirrellmort. I mainly used her here because the next chapter’s prompt is pretty fitting for our boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Ms. Rita Skeeter!” Slughorn sounded exasperated. “I thought I told you to stop making papers about gossip!”</p><p> Rita Skeeter, a Ravenclaw girl with a knack for eavesdropping whipped around to face the Slytherin with an innocent look. “What? I did no such thing!”</p><p> “Skeeter..” Slughorn sighed, before pulling up a paper that had pictures of students in rather embarrassing poses, passages on new relationships, and more on new drama. “I just found Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart reading this, and it was obvious you were the author! Didn’t Dumbledore give you a newspaper club already?”</p><p> “Well yes, but he wouldn’t let me publish these amazing shots! He said they were rather unpleasant.” Rita huffed. She readjusted her glasses as she spoke. “Can you believe it? A headmaster turning me down!”</p><p> Slughorn groaned, slapping his hands onto his face and dropping the paper. “I’m gonna have to talk with Professor Flitwick about this. You’ve had too many warnings..”</p><p> As the Head of Slytherin stalked out of the hall, Rita simply grinned before picking up the paper. She hummed in satisfaction as she reread her story- gossip about a certain Tom Riddle getting soft. At first, she arrived at the Quidditch results just to get information on who made the cut and who didn’t, but then she saw two unlikely friends talking together. Of course, jumping to conclusions was her speciality and she thought Tom was bullying Quirrell, but upon closer inspection they were talking like equals. </p><p> Rita was joyful at the revelation. She just knew it was only inevitable until she got dirt on Tom! She needed to wait patiently and she would get her prize, like a hawk waiting to catch its prey! Like an extrovert waiting to annoy an introvert! Like a…. she didn’t even know what; she was out of analogies.</p><p> ‘Well, whatever.’ She thought. ‘If I know Gilderoy, then that means he’s already shown the article about the two to his friends!’ Oh how lucky it was that she decided to befriend him when he first arrived. He wasn’t particularly popular among the girls, many had enough sense to see he was just arrogant, but boys believed his stories of him beating dementors and vampires and admired him without questioning it. Rita almost pitied Gilderoy for the hole he dug himself into, but who was she to judge? Besides, more attention for her talent for writing! Even if they didn’t believe it, attention is still attention. People loved attention, they’d do anything they could for it. So if people wanted to be included in the paper, they’d need to share their own info.</p><p> </p><p> And as a true Ravenclaw, Rita knew for a fact that information meant power.</p><p> </p><p> With a cackle, Rita walked into the middle courtyard and searched the place for her friend Xenophillius. Xenophillius had a knack for writing, and was far more.. ‘creative’ than Rita, but he was also interested in rather mundane subjects. Who gave a crap about the latest drama between the gnomes in your garden? What people wanted to know was info about the fabled Albus and Flitwick love scandal! </p><p> That reminded her, she had a rather obscure theory, even for her own tastes, but it did seem plausible..</p><p> The Scarf of Sexual Preference never gave Tom a straight answer, right? He was just ‘undecided.’ On the contrary, Quirrell was deemed most definitely homosexual. In Rita’s mind, this could mean the two were in a romantic relationship. But why would the dark lord settle for such a loser? He had Bellatrix- hell, even Lucius Malloy, if he wanted to. Maybe there’s more that meets the eye? Maybe-</p><p> Oh. There’s Xenophillius.</p><p> Rita, with the paper close to her chest, began running at her fellow Ravenclaw with a grin. Her blond locks bounced up and down as she quickly found herself next to him under a tree, panting quietly.</p><p> “Why the rush, Skeeter?” Xenophillius asked. He was looking at the ground on all fours, probably looking at something boring. Like beetles, or ants.</p><p> Rita made herself comfortable and leaned her back on the stump of the tree, humming in contentment. “I’m not in a rush. I just wanted to find you. After all, my latest edition of my drama paper is out!”</p><p> “You mean the one where you spin lies?” He asked bluntly. “Let me guess, you’re gonna keep making it despite being denied?”</p><p> Rita gasped. “Lies? Pfft, you make me laugh.” She smiled darkly, her eyes narrowing. “I simply start theories on what’s going on, people who talk are the liars. Speaking of which- look at this.” She threw the paper in front of Xenophillius who sat on his bottom.</p><p> “Let’s see here.. a picture of Narcissa and that Malloy boy kissing? Well we all saw that coming..” he murmured absentmindedly, turning it over with a quiet hum. “Four Gryffindor boys found trying to prank an innocent Hufflepuff girl and Gryffindor girl.. we all know who they are.. is that the Dark Lord I see?”</p><p> Rita nodded eagerly. “Fantastic shot of him right?”</p><p> “No I mean, he seems like he’s comforting Quirinus Quirrell.. you’re a year ahead of Quirrell and Tom, should you really be doing this? Isn’t it a bit immature?”</p><p> “You don’t seem very surprised at the fact they’re talking like friends.” Rita raised a brow, obviously confused, but also sounding a bit disappointed. </p><p> Xenophillius scoffed. “Rita, I may be a bit weird, but I’m smart enough to know people don’t care about stuff like that.”</p><p> “What? You’re lying!”</p><p> “Everyone just wants to get through school, that’s all. I don’t think anyone will care enough to make fuss about it. I mean, maybe if there was solid evidence that they were more than friends, there’d be somewhat of a scandal.”</p><p> “You’re just-“</p><p> “Seems we have company, actually. I’m gonna go now so I don’t get lumped together with you in case a fight starts.”</p><p> Rita watched as her “friend” jumped up and walked off, before feeling a hand grab her shoulder from behind. Turning her head around, her eyes widened and she forced a smile.</p><p> “W-Well, hello Riddle! What can I do for you?”</p><p><br/> With a frightening sneer and an expression of absolute anger, Tom clenched his teeth as he shoved a familiar piece of parchment into Rita’s face.</p><p> </p><p> “Have you forgotten that I’m the dark lord? It’s bold of you to then fucking put me in your stupid Daily Prophet wannabe newspaper.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: home</p><p>trust fall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have. no idea if this is good i just wrote it this morning and DID NOT read it through</p><p>fuckin uhh tom angst? kinda? i'll touch on his backstory later lol we've been seeing thru mostly quirrell's eyes so it's tom's turn!! </p><p>hope u enjoy!<br/>also: here's my tumblr @bananaslayr723 and check out my quirrellmort ask blog @ask-hogwarts-quirrellmort</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t gossip about me and my fr-” Tom started, but as soon as he began, his snarl faltered as he noticed Rita quivering. Quivering. The same way as that Ravenclaw did in First- “-my.. acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So you two aren’t… friends?” Rita squeaked, pushing the paper away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No. Of course not.” A voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tom flinched. He quickly whipped around, gawking at Quirrell. He forced a grin, and almost looked maniacal but tired. Donning a dark blue jacket, he shoved his hands into his pockets and began fiddling with his fingers. Tom watched as the fabric shifted, almost mesmerized by the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I mean, why would the most feared kid in Slytherin,” Quirrell said, voice strangely high-pitched, “sorry, in the whole school, want to be my friend? I mean, it doesn’t make sense, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Quirrell-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then the Ravenclaw took his hands out and pointed at Tom. “Go on, hurl an insult at me. Bully me like how your scary reputation says you would.” His voice was sharp, angry. Tom had never heard him speak like that in the short time they knew each other. He had mixed emotions about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Quirrell can you just-” Tom asked, hearing Rita scurry away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With a red face, Quirrell turned around and ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wasn’t sure where he’d go, but whatever. Why did he even do that? It’s not like he actually trusted Tom, right? He was just.. playing around, wanting to see if he was actually a good person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it was fun having someone nice to talk to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So why did he hurt so much? That wasn’t supposed to happen. This isn’t rational. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t smart--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Finally slowing down, Quirrell realized where he was. Standing in front of his common room, the eagle knocker began spouting the riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What the hell is a Hufflepuff-” It began, but Quirrell groaned loudly, drowning out the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Quirrell!” Tom yelled, running towards him. Turning around, the Ravenclaw saw him flustered and out of breath. “Jesus, you run fast--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tom, I suggest you quit trying to make a joke out of me before I take this problem to the Professors-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tom shoved his finger in front of Quirrell’s lips. “Shut up for a second.” Wheezing, Tom straightened up his posture. “Okay, now you can yell at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “..I’m not gonna yell, because unlike you I’m aware of my surroundings.” Quirrell complained with a pout </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>that Tom found suspiciously cute.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Okay, and yet you ran from me in a way more populated place.” Tom pointed out. “You caused a scene. Are you sure you’re the one aware?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Quirrell shoved his hands into his pockets, subconsciously grabbing at the fabric inside. “You’re the one who worries about his reputation. I was trying to get back at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Dude, you’re the one who applied for Quidditch so you can impress people, or whatever the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>means!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Quirrell sputtered. “But the difference is that it was harmless! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You- </span>
  </em>
  <span>you however, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>..” He paused. “You act like you’re embarrassed to hang out with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It wasn’t harmless, though! We’d have to go against each other, and you don’t know how brutal this school is! They’d kill us if we weren’t enemies!” Tom didn’t know what he was saying, but by the look on Quirrell’s face, it was probably the wrong thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You think I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! I was a target for bullying. But you have no idea what it’s like to be the prey, because you’re always the predator!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tom tensed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>?- </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO IDEA? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look at my face!” Pointing at himself, Tom’s eyes narrowed. “I look like a snake! I was born like this! You don’t get to speak for me, because you didn’t hear what I heard at the orphanage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “..Orphanage?” Quirrell questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Biting his lip, Tom regretted what he said immediately. “Yeah.” He stared at Quirrell, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. “So.. I do understand, but being feared is the only thing I can do to stay strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Quirrell became quiet, unsure of how to proceed. He looked at Tom who seemed like he was on the verge of tears, and very hesitantly, put his hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for what they said.” Quirrell sounded genuine, but Tom sensed how uncomfortable he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know.” Tom took his hand off, before sighing. “This is stupid, why are we even arguing? I should be apologizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “N-No, it’s fine. Really.” Quirrell looked away. “I’ve been petty. If I’m being honest, I didn’t think we were even friends, so I was mad for no reason when you left me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Then let’s make it official?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Quirrell looked back at Tom, hesitant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If you don’t trust me, then..” Tom thought, before putting his arms out. “Let’s do the trust fall thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “..The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You know, that muggle trick? Where you’d catch the other to prove you’re trustworthy.?” Tom suddenly grew red. “Sorry, is that stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A bit..” Quirrell smiled. “But I suppose I’ll amuse you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I feel blessed. Thank you.” Tom joked, watching as Quirrell turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Quirrell stuck his hands out. “You better catch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Quirrell stood on his heels, before pushing himself to tip over. He fell, and for a moment he wondered if it was all some elaborate joke. The doubt diminished when Tom caught him though. He couldn’t help but giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “See? I’m uh, trustworthy.” Tom blushed, wondering if that strong aroma of flowers was from Quirrell’s hair. He was really uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span><strike>huggable</strike> </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft. Tom tried not to linger too long on that thought and helped Quirrell to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, yeah..” Quirrell snickered, looking a bit red himself. “So.. Friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tom grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tHEY DID BACK TO BACK THING YAAAAAAAAAY</p><p>i love comments so let me know what u thought</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>